District 13
by Rowan Riddle
Summary: I haven't any idea who I am. Am I really from district 13? Or am I from the Capitol?
1. Intro

I'm from District 13 but I live in the Capitol. Father should've killed me with the rest of my district. Instead he's kept me alive so that I can again remind the other Districts of what they would be without him and the games. He said I was too,"Proclaim I was District 13 and die. Horribly. The worst death ever." and that he had,"Volunteered me because he was afraid a rebellion was going to start."

I don't know if i'm from District 13 or if I'm really his daughter.

Which is why I'm standing here; surrounded in grass; getting ready to run for my life into God knows what. The last thing I heard before coming up into the arena was "May the odds be ever in your favor." And they never are. So, I'm expecting the worst. But you know what? I'll just go out with a bang.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.<strong> I've had this story stuck in my head for a bit. It'll be good to finally get it out.


	2. What?

Father called me into his study with a calm and cold expression on his face. He always had this expression on his face so by now I was used to it. I walked out of my elegant room and walked down the long hall decorated with family pictures and little tables that held vases full of wilting flowers. The carpet was this gross shade of red that I thought had always reminded me of blood. Last summer my older brother Milo cut his head open from lazily walking and falling on one of the little tables. He bled everywhere but you couldn't even see the blood because it matched so well with the carpet.

When I went into Father's study, he didn't even tell me to sit. I stared around the room at the many bookshelves with books I had read countless times. His desk sat to where as soon as you walked in, you would see him at the desk writing to his "political" friends. That's what Mom called them in front of Milo and I. But we knew it was really his men who were in the Districts regulating and killing. On his desk he normally kept a calendar and some pens. Sometimes if he was in a good mood, a book or Mom would be in there with him.

I looked at Father but not in his eyes. Looking in his eyes made him think you were challenging him so, I looked at his forehead. He said in a collected way," You're going to be in the games this year. It's for you to serve your Capitol. You're really from District 13 and so by going into the games and dying you will show the Districts that the Capitol is still strong. My men found you in a shelter. They said it looked like someone had tried to save you and you were almost dead when they got you here. I took you in because you are a big threat to the Capitol and if anyone found out who you really were then they'd use you against us. It's your time die Miranda. Now get out and leave me to work." He stared up at me from his desk.

I dazily turned around and walked out of his office. I quietly closed the doors and then I took off running. I ran down two flights of stairs, running past paintings of flowers and girls running through flowers. I ran through the kitchen and out of side door. I kept running and didn't stop until I reached my best friend's house. I knocked in a rush and when no one awnsered I went around to her back door. I banged on the door and started screaming. I hadn't noticed until then that I was crying. Sobbing, actually. My bestfriend finally pulled me inside her house and led me to her room.

My bestfriend was named Dalia Thandish. She was slightly shorter than me and had blue eyes. Her eyes looked like jewels that would entrance anyone who looked into them. She had blond hair that elegantly flowed to her waist. She was against getting her hair cut. She once said," Why would I do that when I have hair of gold? My hair is my best feature Miranda. Really." Then she would scruntch her mouth up into a pout and stare at me. She loved wearing polo shirts and jeans with sneakers. She was wearing a purple polo with her favorite pair of jeans.

I rushed to her room and told her everything in a quick tone. I glanced at the poster behind of her of my father with a saying under it. She looked at me very focused and said very calmly," Play the games and win. I know you can do it. You've had so many fights at school that you could probably win! You can't run Madi. We both know he would find you and make it even worse. Remember the time when you ran away and when he found you he locked you up in your room and treated you like a prisoner for months? He do worse things to you." She looked at my face waitingfor any sign of an emotion or thought.

All I did was look at her and say queitly but very feircefully said," Fine."


	3. Worry

It's been a week since my life flipped upside down. I'm on a train heading to District 12. The Capitol decided that whenever they go to a District to do the reaping I have to go so they can announce who I am and what I stand for. I'm really nervous. Father isn't letting me have someone to represent a champion from my district so; I have to do it alone. The only thing I get is a group of stylists to make me look nice. You can tell they don't want to be here at all.

My wardrobe manager is Lyle. He has purplish blue hair. It looks like a giant punched his hair and made a black-eye dye job on his head. He always wears tight black pants and some type of pink shirt with a black shirt. He always talks down to me like I'm a child who needs punished. My hair manager is Tabbi. She has blonde hair that goes to her shoulders with platinum blonde highlights. She always has heals on that make her look really…well… you know. She usually has on a white shirt and a skirt of some type.

I have an okay room on the train. It's not what the other tributes will get but I have a bed. I'm just great full they didn't make me sleep on the floor. I put my luggage under my bed so no one coming into my room would see it. I moved my sheets over to the right so they would drape over the floor. My most prize possession I wear so I don't have to worry about it. It's a necklace my mom got me when I was 13 as a gift. It had a rose on it and was real silver. Of course it was too big for me then but now it fit me perfectly.

For a while I just sit in my room on the train. All I can do is think as the train slowly lurches forward. How can this have happened? Why didn't I run? How are the people going to react? Will I survive? I decide not to think then and to just accept whatever is to come. I draw the shade down on the window and lay down so I can sleep through my anxiety. My eyes slowly drift close as I think of stories about me valiantly winning the games.

Only this is how my dream went. I was going into the games and it was a swamp setting to the left and in the middle was a little island containing all of the weapons and food packs. I started running for it and when I hit the swamp I just sunk and sunk into the brown water. I couldn't breathe and water was becoming me. I was falling and falling. I couldn't get back up.

Then I gasped awake and Lyle opened my train-room door and said," We're almost there. You sleep three days. We didn't want to wake you because then we'd have to do our jobs. Get up and take a shower or something. You smell." I rolled my eyes at him and put my window shade up. All I saw were mountains.


End file.
